I Found Her
by sayyoullmeanit
Summary: Ellie has been kidnapped. Her missing posters are all over a muggle town that George Weasley walks through everyday to get to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. One day, he sets his mind to finding her.


**A/N: The first few chapters will be from George's perspective. **

This morning as I was walking through the local muggle neighborhood, I saw the posters that I've been seeing for the past couple of weeks. A girl had gone missing. Her name is Ellie and I could tell just from the picture that was on the posters that she was beautiful.

My gaze drifted from the missing papers to the Leaky Cauldron, which was up the road quite a distance away from where I was. I quickened my pace and was there within a few minutes.

"Hey, George," Tom the bartender called to me as I walked in the pub and over to the exit that led to the magical word. Diagon Alley to be exact. Once through the archway I spotted my shop and wanting to get there quicker then my own two feet could take me I apparated to my office inside of the shop.

I shuffled through a couple papers on my desk and clicked on a muggle television that dad rigged up so that it would work at the shop. Today was the day. The day that I was going to find her, I was sick of seeing her family on the 'news', grieving over her disappearance.

Today, I was on a mission. To find, and rescue, Ellie Summers.

All of my papers that had everything I knew about the disappearance were shoved into a folder which was in my arms, along with my wand, and I was about to walk to the door to tell my brother what I was doing.

"Ron!" I yelled rushing through the doorway, just as he was rushing in. We collided and luckily my papers didn't go flying everywhere. I laughed, "Well now that I found you, I'm going to be out for a couple days, tending to some…personal business. You can handle the shop until I get back, right?"

He looked stunned that I was leaving him with such an important task. But finally he started to nod and replied, "Yeah, I can get Harry or Hermione to come in and help. You'll have to pay them though, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I will gladly pay them whatever they deserve, but if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. A life is in danger the longer that I take," I said, rushing to get out of here and on my search.

"Where are you going, George? And what do you mean "A life is in danger", who's life is in danger and why?" he asked, pulling a Hermione and sticking his hands on his hips before realizing that he was doing it and crossing his arms over his chest.

I huffed and glared at him, did he not realize that I might already be too late to save her?

"There's a muggle that's missing and I can't take anymore of the signs and interviews from her family. I need to find her, Ron. Just understand that."

There were plenty of people in the shop as I walked toward the exit to begin searching.

From there I had a problem. I had absolutely no idea where to begin. I could always look for the car that they think she was abducted in, but how many green trucks could there be in one city? However it was the only thing that I could think of to look for so I went with it.

"Accio broom," I said and mounted it once I had it. I kicked off from the ground and flew low enough so that I could still see what was on the ground but high enough so that the muggle down below couldn't tell what I was.

I was in the air for a couple hours before I spotted a truck that looked like the one that they showed. A smile spread across my face as I did a small disillusionment around myself and landed. I looked around the house, in windows and the backyard. There was no sign on someone being kept here.

My broom was in the front yard, still invisible. I picked it up and took one last look around before flying up once more. I spotted another house with a green truck in the driveway about a mile away from the other. I landed and did the same thing as I had done at the last house.

This time though, I saw something inside. Something that led me to believe that Ellie was inside.


End file.
